The transport of heavy batteries is at best a necessary inconvenience. The weight necessitates the use of hand grips or handles, but such hand grips or handles become an inconvenience once the battery is in its position of use. Either the handle is removable and subject to loss or distant placement or it consumes physical space in the environment of use of the battery.